OS Une vie de star
by PARADA
Summary: Rosalie, modèle très demandée va se rendre compte qu'être mannequin n'est pas que glamour et amusement. Même s'il y a quand même beaucoup d'amusement !


**Écrire cet os m'a beaucoup amusé, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. Je vous préviens, c'est à prendre au deuxième degré !  
**

**Il y aura très probablement des fautes, mais j'ai été scolarisé en néerlandais, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de m'envoyer des review juste pour me le faire remarquer ;)**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

POV ROSALIE

Je m'empare d'une coupe de champagne et la vide cul sec.

« Rosalie, putain, t'as intérêt à être prête dans moins de cinq minutes. » La voix stridente de Victoria résonne dans la pièce. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me saoul, cette vielle vache. _

« Victoria, c'est toi qui as intérêt à me lâcher, parce que sinon bonne chance pour te trouver un nouveau mannequin. » Elle me jette un regard noir. J'attrape ma robe et me dirige vers l'une des cabines.

« Oui, et bien bonne chance pour décrocher un contrat après que je t'ai pourri ta pub. » Me siffle-t-elle tout en regardant son iPad. Je roule des yeux.

J'enlève mon peignoir et enfile la robe à paillette rouge qui m'est destiné. J'adore être mannequin, mais les défilés sont tellement ennuyeux. Moi je préfère être dans un studio, c'est bien plus confortable et nettement moins stressant.

Je jette un rapide regard dans le miroir avant d'aller m'assoir devant la coiffeuse. Kate vient se mettre à coté de moi et me pince la joue.

« T'aurais au moins pu dormir cette nuit. C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu sais que la moitié de notre budget est dépensé en anticernes par ta faute ? » Je sors mon iPhone de mon sac et vérifie mes messages manqués.

« Si je dormais la nuit, tu n'aurais pas de travaille n'est-ce pas. » Elle rit et sort les bigoudis de mes cheveux.

« C'est pas faux. N'empêche tu devrais boire plus d'eau et un peu moins d'alcool. Ta peau es horrible ces derniers temps. » Je ris et secoue la tête.

« Tu es entrain de dire que je dois moins faire la fête. » Elle fait une moue dans le miroir et penche légèrement la tête.

« Ca ne t'épuise pas de jamais dormir ? »Je hausse les épaules en souriant. On commence à avoir l'habitude à force. Les fêtes luxueuses, l'alcool, les beaux gars, c'est vrai que c'est absolument horrible tout ça.

Je grimace quand elle tire un peu trop fort sur mes cheveux.

« Mais fais attention, bon sang, tu vas me bousiller mes extensions. » Elle roule des yeux.

« Oh, arrête de faire ton bébé. » Je marmonne doucement 'garce' et elle rit, puis se remet à chanter avec la musique.

« C'est quoi ce ventre miss Rose ? T'es quand même pas enceinte, hein ? » Je lève les yeux vers Alice. On ne peut vraiment pas être travailler tranquille.

« De quoi j'me mêle, pétasse. » Elle hausse les épaules et réajuste son haut, soulevant ses seins un maximum.

« Et bien, moi, j'men fou en même temps, ça me fera plus d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle un sourire en coin. « Et puis, t'as le droit de te laisser aller, t'as carrière est bien tôt finie, vu ton âge… »

_Calme ton sang froid, Rosalie.  
_

« Au moins chez moi rien n'est artificielle. » Elle met sa main devant son nez et me jette un regard offensé. Je lui offre un sourire innocent, les yeux plissés. Tout le monde sait qu'Alice aime passer sur le billard.

« Et bien tu ferais mieux de faire quelques améliorations. » Elle pince ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre et pose sa main sur sa hanche d'un air satisfait.

« Jasper va venir ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'il va me demander en mariage. Il est juste tellement parfait. » Elle soupire et se retourne pour voir ses fesses dans le miroir. « Il est beau, charmant et plein aux as. Sérieux, tu verrais sa baraque, un rêve. Et puis son pénis, un truc de dingue… » Elle détaille son visage de plus près.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette garce se sent toujours obligé de m'étaler son bonheur en plein visage.

« Putain, ta voix me fait mal à la tête. » Je me plains sans relever le regard. Elle soupire et me regarde avec un air désolé comme si elle était ma putain de mère ou un truc dans le genre.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver le bonheur Rosalie, tu devrais sérieusement te bouger le cul un peu. » Est-ce que j'hallucine ? Ce n'est pas réel n'est-ce pas. « Je sais que tu commence à vieillir et t'enlaidir pendant que nous restons jeunes et magnifiques et que ça doit être assez dur pour toi, mais tu devrais en profiter pour te trouver un mec. » Je hausse un sourcil. _Pardon ?_

« Alice, tu commence à sérieusement me faire chier, alors ou bien tu la ferme maintenant, ou je te casse la gueule et ton Jasper tu devras t'en passer, parce que c'est sur qu'il n'est pas avec toi pour ton soi-disant intelligence. » Elle me lance un baiser avant de sortir en trombe.

Kate secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement amusée par la situation.

« Cette fille est une vraie conne. Je ne sais pas comment elle fera si elle n'était pas jolie. » Je soupire et réponds tout en ouvrant mon compte twitter.

« Elle serait surement une prostitué de second rang. » Je marmonne. Je décroche rapidement quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

« Hé, ma belle, t'es déjà là ? »

« Ouais, je suis dans la salle et figure toi que je suis toute seule ! Si ce n'était pas open bar, je te jure que je ne me serais pas pointée. » S'exclame Bella, contrariée.

« T'allais pas venir avec Edward-Tête-De-Con ? » Elle rit et je l'imagine très bien en train de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, il est vraiment super, tu sais. Il me rejoind après. » Je roule des yeux. Evidemment, elle ne voit que le meilleur en tout le monde. Je connais sa réputation.

« Aïe, Kate, sérieux, fais gaffe ou je te fais virer. » Elles se mettent à rigoler en même temps.

« T'es qu'un mannequin Rosie, c'est toi qu'on renvoie, pas moi. » Me dit-elle en tirant la langue.

« Enfin bref, Bella, va au bar, tu va voir, le mec est tellement canon que tes yeux vont fondre. » Elle glousse.

« Non, c'est fini tout ça pour moi… » Je l'interromps et me retourne.

« Deux seconde Bella. Kate, ne me fais pas de chignon, la dernière j'étais super inconfortable pendant toute la soirée. » Kate me fixe perplexe.

« Mais Victoria a dit que… »

« Ouais, et bien si elle n'est pas contente elle n'a qu'à le faire elle-même. » Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle a ce tique nerveux dans la joue qui apparait toujours quand elle est sous pression.

« Rosalie, tu fais chier à faire ta diva, je suis supposé suivre les ordres. » Elle dépose tout de même les épingles qu'elle avant da la main.

« Bella, je sais que tu es entrain d'aller au bar. » Elle ricane.

« Evidemment que oui. » Bella reste silencieuse pendant un instant puis siffle. « T'as raison il est plutôt pas mal. » Je souris. Evidemment que j'ai raison.

« Il s'appelle Paul, je compte bien me l'approprier après le défilé. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu comptes m'abandonner ? » Victoria vient se placer derrière.

« Bon Bella, on se parle temps tôt, le devoir m'appelle. » Dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

« Pourquoi tes cheveux ne sont pas fait ? Kate mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Rosalie, à chaque fois tu me fais le coup, j'en ai franchement marre, putain. Tu peux jamais faire ce qu'on te demande ? En plus c'est à toi dans deux minutes et t'es pas encore en place. C'est sérieusement la dernière fois que je te prends comme modèle. T'es juste ingérable. » Je roule des yeux et me lève quand Kate termine d'appliquer mon rouge à lèvre.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à faire de ton mieux. Ce défilé va me rapporter un paquet de fric, alors si tu le bousille, je te le ferais payer. » Quelle grosse vache celle là. Toujours à stresser pour un rien. Je me penche pour regarder dans ma cabine.

« Ou sont mes talons ? » Je demande en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je crois bien qu'elle va faire une crise d'angoisse, vu sa tête rougissant de plus en plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien ces talons coûtent ? Comment tu peux ne serais-ce que les lâcher du regard ! » Je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Détend-toi un peu Vicky. » Elle grince des dents, je sais qu'elle déteste être appelée comme ça. « Ils sont ici. » Dis-je en les ramassant.

« Va te mettre en place, avec que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque. » Crie-t-elle furieuse. Kate m'interpelle et me tend un sachet.

« Je sais que tu n'en a pas l'habitude, mais tu devrais en prendre… Juste aujourd'hui, pour tenir le coup » Je regarde les pilules dans sa main avec dédain.

« Je ne prends pas cette merde, Kate. » Dis-je en mettant du volume dans mes cheveux. Je vais me positionner dans le couloir à coté de Jane, attendant notre tour.

J'adore ma profession, mais les Alice, les Victoria, la drogue et toutes ces merdes sont franchement difficiles au long terme.

« Show time. »

* * *

«T'étais super canon, Rosie. » Je prends Bella dans mes bras et pose un rapide baisé sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi t'as pas mis la robe verte ? » Je demande en terminant son cocktail d'un trait. Elle rit et secoue sa tête.

« Tu déconne, on voyais mes fesses. » Je lui donne une tape sur le cul et lui fais un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi priver tout le monde d'un aussi beau popotin ? » Elle s'esclaffe et commande deux shots de tequila. Je me penche vers le barman.

Je sais qu'il peut clairement voir mes seins comprimés l'un contre l'autre. Bella boit rapidement son shot et et me fait signe qu'elle part rejoindre Edward qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous.

Paul me regarde. Je lui souris, faisant ressortir mes fossettes.

« Ca te dirais de venir à l'after ? » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es l'un des mannequins n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu là tantôt. » Je hoche la tête.

« C'est bien moi… » Je bois ma tequila, puis suce mon citron, puis celui que Bella a laissé dans son vers, sans le lâcher du regard. Il rougit et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se détourne rapidement pour servir un autre client. Quelqu'un crie mon nom dans mon oreille pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

« Rosalie ! » Je me retourne et Jane m'enlace, avec un grand sourire et sa tignasse blonde dans mon visage. Elle est clairement saoule. Elle m'attrape par la main et me tire vers la piste de danse.

« Viens on va danser. » Je la suis en riant. Nous nous plaçons au milieu et elle se sert contre moi. Je mets mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sais que les gars adorent voir deux mannequins danser ensemble. Ca les rend dingues. Elle colle ses seins contre les miens et rigole fort. Je pose ma main dans sa nuque et suis le mouvement, dansant sur la musique entraînante.

Avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'elle fait, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Je la laisse faire, un peu surprise, puis je sens une deuxième bouche dans mon cou, un corps dur et solide derrière moi, son bassin contre le mien, dansant au ritme de la musique. Je me détache de Jane et agrippe les cheveux dans la nuque de la personne derrière moi. Vu le sourire qu'elle lui lance il doit être vraiment beau. Il pose sa main sur mon sein gauche.

Pendant un instant nous dansons à trois, moi entre eux. Jane se penche vers mon oreille et murmure un 'bon chance' avant de déposer un bisou sur ma bouche et de s'en aller.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse à aller contre le corps derrière moi. Il met sa main sur ma hanche. Je sens sa peau moite contre mes bras. Plusieurs regards sont tournés vers nous, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien ça.

Je me retourne et entour son cou avec mes bras. Il est vraiment sexy. Il a de cheveux et des yeux foncés, la peau bronzé, ses traits sont bien dessinés, il a un torse large et musclé. Totalement mon genre. Il tire sur sa cigarette et souffle la fumée au dessus de ma tête, puis se penche vers moi.

« Je m'appelle Jacob. » Crie-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Rosalie. » Il me sourit. Ses dents sont hyper blanches, c'est juste impressionnant.

« Tu es magnifique, Rosalie. » Ouais, je sais. Sa main descend vers mes fesses. « Et si je te payais un verre ? » Je penche la tête et rigole.

« Tu veux me saouler ? » Il hausse les sourcils, d'un air taquin.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te saouler ? » Je fais une moue en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Je ne crois pas. » Nous nous souriant. Il pose son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

« Tu sens bon. » Dit-il. Sa fine barbe me chatouille la peau.

« Et si on s'éclipsait ? » Demande-t-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

J'attrape sa main et l'entraîne vers les coulisses. Nous entrons dans les toilettes réservées au personnel. Il verrouille la porte derrière nous, puis se dirige vers moi. Je lui lance un sourire coquin quand il m'attire contre lui. Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Sa bouche à le gout du tabac et d'alcool. J'adore ce gout. Il ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements bien trop chers. Et bien il est pressé celui là. J'enlève sa veste de costume et déboutonne sa chemise un par un.

Je caresse ses pectoraux, sa tablette de chocolat. Il grogne quand je passe ma main sur son entre-jambe, puis me soulève. J'adore quand les mecs font ça. Quand ils me soulèvent du sol.

J'entoure son bassin avec mes jambes, mes talons contre ses fesses. Il lèche mon lobe d'oreille et titille mon téton.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il suce la peau de mon cou. Je vais probablement me faire engueuler pour ça, mais je m'en fou. Il me pose sur le bord du lavabo et se place entre mes jambes.

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Sa joue rugueuse frotte contre ma peau, m'envoyant des frissons. J'effleure sa large poitrine du bout des doigts.

Il pince la peau de ma taille. Il me pince entre les côtes, les cuisses, les seins. Ses ongles courts s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Putain, c'est quoi _ça_ ? Je grogne et attrape sa main.

« Tu fous quoi là ? » Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Toutes les filles à qui j'ai fait ça ont toujours adoré. » Je hausse un sourcil. Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

« Ouais, et bien, ou bien elles mentaient, ou bien elles étaient masochistes. Moi c'est pas trop mon délire, alors je préférerais que tu arrête. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerve. Je dois avouer que ça m'excite pas mal. » Quel con. Je souris et l'embrasse.

« Vu la taille de ton érection, je dirais que tu étais déjà assez excité là tantôt. » Il ricane et prend mes seins en coupe, cette fois sans me donner l'impression de passer au presse-papier.

Je détache sa ceinture et ouvre le bouton de son pantalon. Il grogne et descend rapidement son pantalon, accompagné de son boxer. Je vois ses fesses fermes dans le miroir en face de nous, les fossettes dans les creux de ses reins. Trop mignon. Je passe mon doigt dessus et il frissonne.

Je me baisse pour enlever mes chaussures, quand il me lance un regard mal à l'aise.

« En faite, je préférerais que tu gardes tes talons. Les pieds me dérange, en faite c'est plutôt les orteils, ça me fait flipper. » _Pardon ?_

« Tu as peur d'orteils ? » Il rougit. _Y a de quoi putain._

« J'ai pas peur, c'est juste avec la pudeur et tout, c'est un truc d'enfance. » Il se fou de moi ? Il est à poile devant moi, mais je ne peux pas enlever mes putains de chausseurs à cause de sa pudeur ?

S'il n'était pas aussi beau, je pense que j'aurais explosé de rire. Je soupire.

« Très bien, je les garde. » Il se penche vers moi et il glisse doucement mon string le long de mes jambes. Il a un peu de mal pour les faire passer au dessus mes talons hauts. Evidemment, espèce idiot.

« Si on passait au chose sérieuse maintenant ? » Demande-t-il un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Il se mord la lèvre puis me regarde entre ses cils. « Tu pourrais commencer par me faire un pipe, bébé. » Cette fois je ne me retiens pas d'éclater de rire.

« Est-ce que t'es sérieux là ? » La réaction sur son visage provoque un nouveau fou rire chez moi. « Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable. Je me fais certainement plus de fric que toi, vu la qualité de ta chemise, alors ce serait plutôt toi que devrait me faire une pipe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, _bébé_. » Il fait une moue.

« T'es toujours méchante comme ça ? » Je lève mes mains parfaitement manucurées devant moi et hausse mes épaules.

« La plus part du temps. » Il hésite à dire quelque chose pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder mes seins puis hausser les épaules.

« Ca me va. » C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Il amène sa verge à mon entrée et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Il pousse sa bite en moi. Il a été sacrément gâté par mère nature. Il grogne tandis que je le sens me pénétré centimètre par centimètre. Je mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oh, bébé. » Il s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde et me remplit complètement.

Il ressort et recommence son mouvement de bassin.

« Pas si vite. » Je souffle, les yeux fermés, accroché à sa nuque. « Savoure le moment. » Je murmure, mes lèvres contre sa clavicule humide.

Il halète déjà. Il ralentit légèrement la cadence. Mais alors vraiment très légèrement.

« Oh, c'est pas un concours là. » Jacob grogne de frustration. Il pose un baiser mon épaule. « Ouais, là c'est bon. » Lui dis-je qu'il atteint le bon ritme.

Il continue ses va-et-vient lascivement.

Oh, oui, c'est _ça_ que je préfère dans mon métier.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez libérer les toilettes ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à être ici. » Jacob et moi nous regardons, puis éclatons de rire, ignorant la personne de l'autre coté de la porte. Je gémis son nom quand son gland touche mon point G, de plus en plus fort.

« Euh, s'il vous plaît ? » L'homme de l'autre côté à l'air de se mettre en colère. Jacob doit aussi l'avoir entendu parce qu'il murmure dans mon oreille :

« On devrait peut-être lui demander de nous rejoindre. » Je rigole.

« Accélère le mouvement avant qu'ils ne défoncent la porte. » Il s'humidifie les lèvres et stimule mes petites lèvres tout en allant de plus en plus vite. Je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule et me caresse de l'autre. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et me regarde les yeux noirs de désir. Ses bourses claquent contre mes fesses à chaque poussée.

« Je vais venir. » Je secoue la tête et le frappe doucement.

« Non, attends encore un peu. » Il déglutit difficilement et je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher sa pomme d'Adam. Il grogne doucement.

« Si tu fais ça, j'aurais du mal à me retenir. » Je balance ma tête vers l'arrière.

Je suis proche de l'orgasme. Je sens la morsure du désir dans mon ventre, grandir de plus en plus. Je crie son nom.

Il accélère encore.

« Plus vite, je vais venir. » Je siffle contre sa peau. « Oh, Jacob ! » Je crie aussi fort que je peu. Juste parce que j'en ai envie.

« Tu me rends fou. » Murmure-t-il en donnant des coups de bassin.

Je plante mes ongles dans son dos quand j'atteins le climax et il me suit presque immédiatement.

« Oh, putain. » Nous haletons en même temps. J'attends quelques secondes, pour me remettre, avant de glisser du lavabo.

Je ramasse et remet ma robe pendant qu'il se rhabille. Ce n'était pas mon meilleur coup, mais sa queue est vraiment parfaite. Elle vaut moins un huit sur dix, ce qui est franchement un honneur.

J'ouvre la porte, après avoir fourré mon string dans ma pochette. Un employé se tient devant moi, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » Je sais que j'ai un air hautain. Je rigole et lui fait un clin d'œil. Le pauvre, il doit être tout émoustillé maintenant. Jacob passe un bras sur mes épaules. Et demande d'un air heureux :

« Et si on allait se saouler maintenant ? »


End file.
